Mrs Weasley's Love Potion
by citrus scented
Summary: I was re-reading the third book, and I spotted the tale of Mrs Weasly telling a giggerly Ginny and Hermione the tale of a love potion she brewed when she was young. Well, I thought it'd be fun to have a go at that story...


Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Summary come prologue thingy: Remember at the start of chapter five, in the third book, it mentions Mrs Weasly telling Hermione and Ginny about her adventures with a love potion she brewed when she was young?...  
---  
"Well, it was way back in my third year; and everyone was anticipating the valentine's dance that our house leader, Mr Crumps, had organised.  
  
And my best friend, Poppy, was; well, to put it lightly- she was thrilled, because Charlie Sharret, the years heartthrob, had asked her! I remember the lesson it happened in.transfiguration. Mr Crumps had just announced it and we were meant to be transforming cups into mice, or something like that- I think, anyway, it was just before the end when a little dappled grey mouse squeaked up to her with a little note from Charlie!  
  
Poppy just wouldn't stop going on and on about it! And I felt so lonely, because even Harriet, a plump little girl who was in the same dormitory as us, had been asked by Frank. And so whenever anyone asked me who I was going with, I just pretended I was going with someone and wouldn't tell who. Only, as the dance drew nearer and nearer, and still no one had asked me, I began to panic!  
  
Now, it was...what was it? - Divination or something like that, and I had to get pared up with your father, Ginny, Arthur here-"  
  
Mr Weasly glanced round at hearing his name, and Mrs Weasly gave him loving smile, " And, somehow or other, we got onto the subject of the dance, and it was then that I found out that Arthur had no-one either! But- ah! I'd just opened my mouth to ask him myself, when he blurted out that'd he'd been planning to ask out Poppy!"  
  
Hermione gasped sympathetically, and Mr Weasly turned round abruptly burring his face in the daily Prophet, too embarrassed to join in, Mrs Weasly chuckled before continuing with the story,  
  
"Well, with one week, only seven days left, I felt so left out that I told myself I'd have to something before it was really too late! And, as fait would have it, that afternoon we had potions," she paused to take a sip of coffee, "All about love potions!" She smiled, before setting her cup down. "Now, I think it was Mr Marshal who was taking us- a nasty man, who could always find some excuse to take points off of Griffindor," Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks at the resemblance to Snape, "And he'd warned us not to take the ingredients or we'd find ourselves elbow up in grease while we cleaned out the store cupboard, not to mention the expulsion" Mrs Weasly shuddered, "Not a nice fait- I can tell you, but still, while he was busying himself picking out all the faults with Frank's potion, I managed to slip all the ingredients into my pocket bag- and then stole some of Poppy's to use! My heart was pounding- and potions had never gone slower!  
  
'That night- I slipped out to the library, and, well, I have no idea just how I managed it- but I returned triumphant to the dorm with the potions book I needed," Mrs Weasly looked positively childish, the memories now flooding back, "It wasn't easy mastering the potion, but I had the perfect place to boil it,"  
  
"Where?" Ginny interrupted,  
  
"I can't tell you that!" Mrs Weasly tisked,  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Wha-, well because next thing you know I'll have a letter threw my window informing me of you're exclusion!"  
  
"But you did it," Mrs Weasly was silenced,  
  
"Just let me finish, dear.  
  
'Well, I won't go into details, but it was working out rather well, considering I'd only just passed my Potions the previous year, and It was finished with two days left to go!  
  
'Poppy was getting annoyed with my 'mystery' date, and wouldn't stop pestering me about who it was, but I stood firm- because even I didn't know yet. Although, I was planning to give it to your father," Mrs Weasly groaned in the memory, "But; well, that never really worked out!"  
  
"Why? You're together today, aren't you?" Mrs Weasly looked over at her husband,  
  
"Oh yes, dear, but that bit came later, you see- I'd decided to do it at dinner that night, and, oh- I told Arthur to look over at that pompous Lucias Malfoy," Mrs Weasly spat out his name, "I pretended he was up to no good and that you're father should perhaps see for himself, and in that split second, when his back was turned, I quickly leaned over and splashed the potion into his goblet!"  
  
"So, it worked- right? I don't see how it could've gone wrong," Ginny asked,  
  
"Oh, wrong is an understatement, Ginny, because at that moment Lucias himself strolled over, to confront what Arthur had been gaping at,  
  
'You're silly, silly father said that he'd just been seeing if the Slytherins drink was any different to ours, and so that Malfoy, with a sneeringly pitying look on his pointed face, lifted Arthur's goblet and was seconds away from taking a sip- before I screamed out, so loud that even the teachers heard, 'NOOO!' So there was Malfoy, turning his icy glare onto me, when, oh- who had to walk over? Mr Marshal!" Mrs Weasly's face was now turning crimson, and both Ginny and Hermione couldn't help cringing with her,  
  
"And he says something, I can't really remember- I was too busy focusing on that goblet, but it was something along the lines of; 'What happens to be the problem here?' and Malfoy and Arthur both burst out at the same time -'it was him!' anyway, somehow Mr Marshal learnt to understand that it was to do with the liquid in the cup, and he says, 'I'll sort this out then, 10 points from Griffindor, and 5 from Slytherin,' And he snatches the goblet out of Malfoy's hand, and strides back to the table- about to take a sip!" I couldn't believe it! When Arthur asked what was so wrong, I just burst out sobbing that I'd put a love potion in there for him!" Ginny and Hermione were finding it increasingly hard to hold back their laughter at the terribly embarrassing situation,  
  
"So there your father goes, quick as a firebolt, and pulls the cup out of Mr Marshal's hands- mumbling something about backwashing, and dashes back with the potion! I barely had time to usher my thank-you's before we'd lost another 10 points and Arthur had been given the joy of cleaning out the grease-laden stock-cupboard!" They were now all thoroughly giggerly,  
  
"Needless to say, we went to the dance together! And have never been apart since, although it did take a lot of explaining to your father before he was convinced!" Just then, Harry and Ron came down the stairs and into the room. A fresh bout of giggles burst onto them all, and Mr Weasly sank down deeper into his newspaper, trying to be extremely interested in the report on Sirius Black.  
---  
A/N thanks for reading! I thought it'd be an interesting idea- what d'you think? Please let me know with a review! Even if it's just one word ^_^ Thankyou! 


End file.
